This invention relates to the labeling of containers by a method, and by using labels, which enable the labels to be readily removed from the container when the contents of the container have been consumed.
It is desirable to remove labels from containers after the containers' content has been consumed. The containers themselves may be recycled or the material of which the containers are constructed may be recycled for producing new containers or other articles.
Where the labels are paper labels and they are adhered to the container by a water soluble glue, removal of the labels is relatively easy. Thus they can be introduced into washing apparatus, washing with water, warmed if necessary and containing a surfactant if necessary or desirable. This will penetrate the paper and will dissolve the glue and thus enable the label to be removed easily.
However where the labels are of plastic material which is not water soluble and is not readily penetrated, and/or where the adhesive used to adhere the label to a container is not water soluble, this procedure is much less effective.